


Alpha and Omega

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omegaverse, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per usual, Sam and Dean leave during your heat, but something tells Dean that he needs to be back with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha and Omega

You winced as you felt your heat starting. Sam and Dean were bustling around you getting ready for their hunt. It was hard enough being an omega living with two alphas, but it was damn near impossible during heats. Which was why they generally cleared out when it was time for your heat. You were curled up on the couch with a heating pad trying to stop the cramps. You tried to smile as they lugged their bags up and out the door. Dean stopped and checked on you one more time before heading up the stairs and out the door. As soon as the door slammed, you climbed off the couch and headed toward your room. You reached under your bed and pulled out your toy. You stripped your clothing off and fell back on the bed. You dropped the toy next to you and ran your hands across your body, palming your breast and pinching your nipples harshly. You reached down between your legs and felt the slick there. You winced as the cramping returned. You quickly slipped the toy into you and pushed it in and out. You were so much more sensitive than normal as the toy filled you. You whimpered and groaned as you felt your orgasm growing. It was always more intense during your heat. You didn’t realize Dean’s name falling from your lips as you came hard. You had lost yourself in the relief – a relief that was short lived. Within about ten minutes, the cramps came back and you were fucking yourself again crying out “Dean.”

 

 

“I don’t know, Sammy.” Dean said ignoring the bitch face Sam gave him.

 

“Y/N’s fine.” Sam said. “We always leave her during her heats. She’s never had problems before; nothing’s going to start now. ” Dean just shook his head.

 

“No, something’s different this time.” He glanced at Sam. “If you think you can handle this one, I’ll drop you at the motel and then I’m going back. Something’s wrong.” Sam shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got this.” Dean nodded. He didn’t know how he knew something was wrong. It was like a rock was sitting in his stomach. A fear that had no reason to be there, but it was. Dean barely waited for Sam to get into his room before speeding back to the bunker. It was quiet when he got back. You weren’t where he left you on the couch. He had figured you’d still be there; he had only been gone about 3 hours. The case Sam had found had only been about and hour and a half way – practically in their back yard.

 

“Y/N,” Dean called out. He went further into the bunker searching for you. He knocked lightly at your door. When you didn’t answer, he pushed it open slightly.

 

“Y/N?” He looked inside and saw you. You were nearly unconscious and your breathing as rough and ragged. Dean crossed the room quickly and wrapped a blanket around your naked body. He pulled you close to him.

 

“Y/N, come on, talk to me.” He set you down and rushed to your bathroom. He grabbed the glass off the counter and brought it back to you. He held you carefully and pressed the glass to your lips. You sipped at the water and your eyes flicker open.

 

“Dean?” You breathed, your voice rough. “What are you doing here?” You winced as your voice cracked. Dean pushed your hair off your forehead.

 

“I had a bad feeling about leaving you. Turns out I was right.” He pulled you close to him. He held the glass back up to your lips.

 

“This heat’s a bitch.” You rasped against his chest. He held you and rubbed soothing circles on your back. He glanced down at the bed and way your toy sitting there. Omega’s without an alpha was more or less forced to use toys; heats were even more unbearable if they didn’t. But the danger came when they couldn’t control themselves and they came too many times too fast.

 

“Y/N,” Dean started. “How many times have you made yourself come?” You pushed your face further into his chest.

 

“You’re going to be mad.” You muttered, your words muffled by his shirt.

 

“I won’t be mad.” He said calmly, which in turn calmed you instinctively.

 

“Nine.” You whispered. You felt him stiffen.

 

“Nine times in three hours.” He breathed. “You need sleep.” He decided. And as if you had been compelled, you curled up against his chest. If you had been thinking straight, you would have realized that you being an omega in heat probably shouldn’t have curled up against and alpha. But you weren’t thinking and you drifted to sleep.

 

 

About an hour later, cramps woke you up. You breathed deeply the scent of the alpha under you. You whimpered slightly and squirmed in his lap. You felt his cock harden underneath you. Dean groaned and stirred awake. You turned and pressed your face into his neck. You felt yourself growing wetter by the second.

 

“Dean, I need you.” You whimpered. You felt him hesitate.

 

“You don’t mean that, Y/N, you’re just in heat.

 

“Maybe, but you need you. Dean – Alpha, I need you.” You whined. He wanted to just push you off of him. But he didn’t.

 

“Fuck it,” He whispered and he attacked you. His hands threaded into your hair and pulled your head back giving him complete access and complete control.

 

“Yes,” you breathed as he marked you harshly. You quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. You broke away from his hold and started kissing and nipping up his bare chest. He pulled you away and tugged his jeans off and threw his clothes onto the floor on the other side of the bed. You whimpered as he moved you around.

 

“Dean – Alpha need you, need your knot.” You whined.

 

“Mate me, Dean. Make me yours, take me.” You begged. He maneuvered you so you were on your hands and knees opened up to him. He practically draped himself over you as he pushed into you.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed as he bottomed out.

 

“Alpha,” You whined before he started moving. He sat up and gripped you’re his hard as he lost control of himself. He started fucking you hard, pounding into you taking no prisoners. His name fell off your lips effortlessly as he took you hard and fast.

 

“Mine,” Dean grunted, as he got closer to coming.

 

“I’m yours, please need you knot in me.” You whined. Dean pressed himself down on you and with a sharp bite to your neck; you both came hard, his knot lodging deep inside you. Dean’s arms wrapped around your chest and he pulled you close to him.

 

“My omega,” He muttered against your head.

 

“My alpha.” You murmured in return. You felt his arms tighten around you.

 

“Sleep, omega, we’ll take care of you again when you wake up.”


End file.
